


these small buds of us

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, Pixies, Roommates, genderfluid!kuroo, necromancer - Freeform, necromancer!akaashi, pixie!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: akaashi keiji struggles with living with a pixie, but sometimes it's wonderful.





	these small buds of us

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift fic for [trashijima](trashijima.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the hqexchange event !! ^O^ I HOPE YOU LIKE IT !!
> 
> [warning unedited and unbeta-ed !!]

 

Keiji couldn’t lie to Tetsu’s face about the times she thought that living with a pixie was going to be a nightmare.

In some ways, it is; a blast of magic that surges through their apartment, often forces the objects on the shelves to fall off and hit the ground, sometimes cups and mugs break – even when holding a mug filled to the brim with probably questionable substances that require magical care to get rid of once it stains.

Many themed mugs have been destroyed thanks to some of Tetsu’s magic, and more so will be accidentally sacrificed, Keiji accepted mournfully, as she watches Tetsu apologise repeatedly and twist their hands in the air, soft wisps of colour flowing from their fingertips form spirals in the air before landing on broken objects within their apartment.

Keiji didn’t even want to get started on the _plants_.  At the Wednesday of every month, Sugawara and Kageyama would visit and help Tetsu rid their apartment of the flora that invaded it. From the thickest vines that wrap themselves around the fridge to the small mushrooms popping up on Keiji’s bookshelf and the little succulents that, somehow, find themselves scattered all over Tetsu’s dark hair.

However, there are positives to living with a pixie. The spread of greenery everywhere and the never ending abundance of colour that brighten up the apartment always make Keiji smile, the look Tetsu has when they’re surrounded by a circle of dandelion fluff never fails to make Keiji’s heart stutter in her chest; blush moving down her neck.

The contrast between the two of them is a constant reminder of Keiji’s happiness and love for Tetsu. As one of the strongest necromancers at their university, Keiji’s life is filled to the brim with darkness, blacks and blues and dull hues of brown and red.

Where Keiji is all grey and grim colours, Tetsu shines with gold, vivid greens and the brightest pinks Keiji has ever seen.

Occasionally Keiji forgets the basic things human needs to survive, Tetsu would come in chiding her and handing her a cup of tea mixed with herbs from their personal garden, the drink being laced with strengthening and calming properties.

“You’re an idiot,” Tetsu’s favourite statement to say whenever Keiji studies for an upcoming ritual. “Even the people who work with the dead have to sleep, you’re aware that that’s a human thing, right?”

Keiji shakes her head and leans back, yawning. “It’s with Oikawa-san and Ushijima-san, reviving a ten thousand year old spirit is worth a few sleepless nights, Tetsu.”

A soft sigh and a light pressure on her head makes her turn to look up at Tetsu, their eyes are weary and lined with tiredness that makes Keiji worry until they place a kiss at her temple, long and lingering.

“I get it, it’s the same with teaching the kids how it’s done with organic manipulation,” Keiji grins at Tetsu in endearment, having already heard the story a thousand times before and is likely to hear it a thousand times more. “…it’s a lot of work and stress, Keij, but please rest at some point?”

Keiji nods and nuzzles Tetsu’s side. “I love you.”

“Mhhm, yeah, only ‘cause you’d be dead without me.”

She huffs. “Whatever you say, pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san.”

 

[][][]

 

It nears the end of the month and Kageyama and Sugawara’s monthly visit to help clear the apartment arrived. The two greeted their guests and each went to work on a section of the home. Kageyama with a stream of water floating in mid-air and Sugawara with a gush of wind that twists and gently plucks the bush thrones away.

“Kuroo-san,” Keiji starts, nodding her head to the rows of small pots of soil ordered on a tray between her hands. “I think you may need an intervention.”

Shaking their head, Tetsu nudges a vibrant purple and blue succulent by their ear, picking it up and then placing it on the surface of the soil.

“All I need is to Barium,” they respond nonchalantly, shoulders slouching and face paler than normal. “Also aren’t interventions done with a group of people and not just one person?”

She hums in response and checks through her stock of herbs and blood samples. “You are correct, but I have something others do not.”

“And what,” Tetsu says, interest piquing in their voice, “is that?”

A playful smile flits over her face; one that balances on the edge of threatening and humorous - although Tetsu already knows that Keiji can’t hurt them, as part of the community’s law on the fae folk and pixies.

“I’ve got a Bokuto-san.”

Tetsu doesn’t say anything for a minute and Keiji continues one with her search through her shelves, that is, until their shoulders start shaking and they slap their forehead with their hand, loud snorts leaving them as they stifle their laughter.

“Point taken,” Tetsu tries to gasp through their giggles, wiping at their face. “’Kay, please don’t bring out the big guns I’m not ready for another hug session.”

The two wince and rub at their lower backs, aware of Bokuto’s strength when it comes to hugs.

“No hugs,” Keiji states, shaking her head, “but you need to relax more, your powers are going astray and your control on them is weaker when you’re anxious or exhausted.”

Something cold and soft touches the back of Keiji neck, and months of practice leads her to not react at all. She knows the small vines that tap at her neck are Tetsu’s way of showing their acknowledgement over something that they didn’t want to talk about.

The little white buds at the ends of the vines appear when Tetsu experiences strong emotions, and if Keiji is right – which she is in most cases -, their anxiousness has elevated in the past few days.

She stops what she’s doing, placing several tubes of lycan venom back in its place, and walk towards Tetsu, picking up their hands and rubbing at their knuckles. Her lips brush each bump and she presses a kiss to the centre of Tetsu’s palm, eyes that have fallen shut opening again to look and see Tetsu’s dazed expression.

“You’re amazing, Tetsu,” she says and they visibly swallow. “And you’re also strong, an asshole sometimes despite making six chemistry jokes in under fifteen minutes, and whatever these little buds are coming out for is important enough for you to look like shit.”

They scoff loudly and roll their eyes, giving in to Keiji’s touches and leaning forward to rest their foreheads against one another, their breaths intermingling. Its then that Keiji notices the shudder in Tetsu’s movements, the lag in how they raise their arms to drape them over Keiji’s shoulders and the bruise coloured bags underneath their eyes.

“Thanks you prick,” they mumble and Keiji bumps their heads together delicately. “I just… could we – can we stay like this for a while longer?”

It’s barely a whisper at the end, Keiji hums her confirmation nonetheless. “Come and hug me.”

“Oho? I was under the impression that this intervention didn’t involve hugs?”

“Tetsu I will pull out my Bokuto-san card.”

Their panicked squeaks transforms to giggles and yelps of Keiji’s name as she tickles them senseless with a smirk, watching Tetsu’s face shift from tired to excited the moment Keiji’s fingers slip over and under their armpits and sides, digging into the sensitive skin and releasing peals of laughter.

 

[][][]

 

Keiji does learn something new about herself after living with Tetsu for over a year; and it’s that living with Tetsu for over a year involves the excessive bouts of allergies per month to the pixie dust Tetsu leave behind _everywhere._

“It’s not pixie dust,” Tetsu constantly argues, arms crossing over their chest and lean forward; trying to use the height difference against Keiji. “It’s fallout of magic that collected in certain areas of a physical form, my hands and hair, and take a more visible appearance and… Akaashi please stop giving me that look.”

Keiji cocks her eyebrow even higher, watching as Tetsu wrinkles their nose and notices their lower lip jutting outwards in a mock pout. “This is my face normally, Kuroo-san.”

The two of them would both continue to glower at one another minute before Tetsu sighs and shakes their head, ruffling the messy waves of hair that falls onto their eye.

“If you make that expression enough, it’ll stick like that forever,” they state matter-of-factly and nod as they do. Keiji just scoffs and shakes her head at Tetsu’s comments and nips. “What? Don’t believe me? Well, look at Oikawa, her mouth will forever be stuck in the formation of _Iwa-chan_.”

Snorting, Keiji slaps her mouth. “Or _Ushiwaka-chan_.”

“ _Kou-chan.”_

_“Sacchan.”_

“Oh that’s a good one,” Tetsu points out, tapping their chin and humming in thought before they light up, golden eyes outlined in violet and full of mischief. “ _Akachan.”_

 _“_ Kuroo-san I’m filing for a divorce now,” Keiji deadpans and Tetsu cackles from their seat on the couch, flopping onto Keiji lap and poking at her thighs. “We are divorcing leave me.”

“We’re only dating, Keij,” Tetsu states, ignoring Keiji’s second statement with a wave of their hand. “Plus, I’m an utter _angel_ , and the court needs more than a nickname to accept your argument.”

Keiji’s eyes darken. “Murder then.”

“Keiji,” Tetsu begins, snuggling closer to her. “Keiji no, murder is bad.”

“Keiji _yes,”_ she stresses and leans forward until she’s pressing closer to Tetsu. “Murder is always a good defence wshen your partner eats all your sweets.”

Tetsu’s eyes shoot open and snap to Keiji’s with slight apprehension in them. “Shit.”

Keiji nods and Tetsu tries to slide off of her unsuccessfully in her vice grip, squirming around and whining as Keiji’s fingers threaten to tickle them again. Tetsu does the last thing they could, the ultimate method to ensure Akaashi Keiji releases someone.

Tetsu pokes Keiji’s side and leaps away when she squeaks and pulls back in surprise, wiggling their fingers at their girlfriend, Tetsu turns on their heels and bolts to their room.

“ _Tetsu!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Imma edit it this weekend or something aaaaaah, plus it feels like it needs more but idk asfgh + this is part of an au im craeting so im super excited hehe :DD
> 
> yell at my on [tumblr"](shouyouohno.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
